Red Lantern Corps (Prime Earth)
The Red Lantern Corps soon came to a violent power struggle between Atrocitus and former Green Lantern Guy Gardner, who had enlisted as a mole. Atrocitus was subsequently defeated by Gardner, who took his leadership while Dex-Starr took Atrocitus away in order to heal him. New Management After Guy takes over the Corps, he leads the Reds in protecting the universe in the usual Red lantern fashion: through violence and murder. However, he winds up bonding with his corpsmen and helps them learn to rein in their rage as well. At the same time, Atrocitus began his return to power by attempting to form a new Red Lantern corp and lead them against his former allies. When the anti-Lantern villain Relic began targeting the other Lantern Corps, Hal recruits Guy and the Red Lanterns in the fight against him. Guy agrees to help, but only on the condition that they are given the right to exclusively patrol a Sector. Hal agrees -although he isn't happy when Guy later demands Sector 2814- and while the Reds fare no better against Relic than the others Corps, they are there to witness when Kyle Rayner defeats Relic and replenishes the depleted wellspring of emotional light, returning all of the corps to full strength. Not long after Relic's defeat, a new development arises. At the same time that Supergirl is inducted into the Red Lantern Corps, the Corps runs into Atrocitus and Dex-Starr in middle of recruiting another new Red Lantern,Judge Sheko. While Supergirl and the Reds repel Atrocitus, Sheko refuses to choose a side in the power struggle, but follows Gardner's team around anyway. Guy later gives Kara his blessing to leave and find a way to safely remove her ring. The internal conflict comes to a head on Earth, when Atrocitus turns hundreds of people across the globe into Red Lanterns. While Guy's side eventually emerges victorious, the cost of victory is the death of most of the Reds on both sides. In the aftermath, Guy leaves the survivors to their own devices and asks that they let him protect Earth alone. The Reds Return However, with Guy gone, Atrocitus is somehow restored to life, retakes his corps (including the similarly somehow restored Zilius Zox and Skallox, and begins rebuilding with the help of the Rage Mother. Before he can get far, Lobo, hired by Sinestro to eliminate the other Lantern Corps, tracks them down and kills them all, save Bleez and the Rage Mother. Red Lanterns: Rebirth Some while later, the Red lanterns reappear under Atrocitus' control. The Reds attack the Earth, establishing a base from which they infect people all over the world with unquenchable rage. This happens as two rookie Green lanterns, Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz are partnered together to be Earth's Green Lanterns. Because of their inexperience, the two initially fail to stop the Reds. However, Simon temporarily causes Bleez to abandon her allies, and she gives details of Atrocitus' plan until Jessica causes her rage to return forcing her to forsake both sides. Though they are pushed against the wall when they confront the Reds, Jessica manages to tap into her willpower and to destroy their base and drive the Reds off-world. However, everything they did was part of Atrocitus' plan to plant a Rage Entity, designed to replace the long dead Butcher, in the Earth's core. | Equipment = * Red Lantern Power Battery * Red Lantern Central Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Red Power Rings | Notes = * As they have no use for their hearts, the Red Lanterns are unaffected by the heart-ripping attack of a Black Lantern. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Red Lanterns Vol 1 * Supergirl: Red Daughter of Krypton | Links = Red Lantern Corps at Wikipedia }} Category:Red Lantern Corps